Biar Cantik
by revabhipraya
Summary: Rin melakukannya sebatas memenuhi MoU, tetapi Len terlanjur suka. / untuk eirin02


**Disclaimer:** Vocaloid © Yamaha Corporation. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang didapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

 **Warning:** Islamic+University!AU, bahasa tidak baku, typo(s).

 **Summary:** Rin melakukannya sebatas memenuhi MoU, tetapi Len terlanjur suka.

 **Biar Cantik** oleh reycchi

* * *

.

.

.

Kagami Rin, mahasiswi semester tiga yang baru saja mencetak transkrip nilai dua semester lalunya, kini sedang berada di tengah lautan manusia berbaju putih dengan celana dan rok hitam.

Sederhananya, Rin sedang berada di tengah-tengah para mahasiswa baru.

Gadis umur 19 tahun itu adalah salah satu panitia OSPEK tahun ini. Kebetulan, karena KTP Rin berkata―diri sendiri juga mengakui―bahwa ia perempuan beragama Islam, maka selama masa OSPEK berlangsung, ia diwajibkan memakai kerudung.

Yah, Rin pribadi oke-oke saja dengan aturan itu. Dia memang belum sepenuhnya memakai kerudung, tetapi memakai kerudung bukan suatu masalah baginya. Rin tidak suka pamer rambut, hanya masih belum rela melepas kaus dan kemeja lengan pendeknya. Pun masih tidak rela menggunakannya dengan bonus manset jenis apapun.

Singkat cerita, gadis yang bekerja di bawah divisi acara itu memakai kerudung sepanjang masa OSPEK. Ia sering tampil di hadapan para mahasiswa baru, menjadi MC atau sekadar penjaga pos saat _game_. Akhirnya, imej Rin yang memang sopan dan kalem itu membuat para mahasiswa baru―utamanya laki-laki―terpesona.

Salah satunya adalah pemuda bernama Kagamine Len yang tengah duduk di hadapan si 'kakak cantik' tersebut.

Tipikal perempuan kesukaan Len itu ada tiga: berkerudung, sopan, dan bisa jaga imej. Rin banget, 'kan?

Setidaknya begitulah yang Len pikir sampai masa OSPEK berakhir.

Setelah OSPEK berakhir, Len tidak pernah lagi melihat sosok kakak cantik itu. Sama sekali tidak pernah. Sempat tebersit di dalam otaknya mungkin si kakak keluar dari jurusan terkait, sakit sehingga mendekam terus di kamar kost, atau semacamnya, tetapi tidak ada yang _valid_. Diam-diam Len pun memeriksa absensi angkatan atas, dan anehnya, ia selalu menemukan tanda tangan Rin di sana.

Masa iya gadis alim itu... titip absen? Len rasa tidak.

Untuk mengakhiri rasa penasarannya, Len memutuskan untuk bertanya kepada salah satu kakak tingkat laki-lakinya, Akita Nero. Kakak tingkatnya ini satu angkatan dengan Rin, jadi harusnya ia tahu soal gadis itu.

"Kak Nero, Kak Rin kemana, ya?" tanyanya dengan wajah polos dalam artian yang sesungguhnya. "Perasaan aku udah lama gak lihat."

"Eh? Rin ada, kok." Nero mengangkat kepalanya, mencari-cari sosok yang juga dicari Len. "Nah tuh, baru diomongin anaknya muncul."

Len spontan mengikuti arah kepala Nero. Mereka sama-sama melihat kerumunan perempuan yang berkumpul di _lobby_ gedung. Akan tetapi, Len masih tidak menemukan sosok yang ia cari. Ini Nero sedang mengerjainya atau bagaimana, sih?

"Yang mana, Kak?" Len masih berusaha menahan rasa kesalnya yang ingin meledak. Kalau sampai Nero ketahuan mengerjainya, mungkin kakak tingkatnya itu sudah mendekam di salah satu kutub akibat dilempar Len saat ini.

"Tuh, yang duduk di kursi paling ujung," jawab Nero sambil mengangkat tangannya, menunjuk orang yang dimaksud. "Masa segede gitu gak kelihatan?"

 _Oh._

Sumpah, Len pangling.

Pasalnya, kakak cantik yang Len sukai semasa OSPEK itu tidak lagi sama seperti dulu.

Sekarang, Kagami Rin tidak lagi mengenakan kerudungnya.

Kagami Rin yang sekarang adalah gadis berambut pirang yang sopan dan kalem.

Mencelos hati Len melihat itu. Dirinya benar-benar kecewa, kalau boleh jujur. Rasanya ia ingin meneriakkan isi hati di tengah-tengah Samudera Pasifik, menenggelamkan diri ke dalamnya, lalu menunggu ditemukan dalam bentuk fosil.

Mengerikan.

"Kak Rin kok, lepas kerudung sih, Kak?" Len memutuskan untuk menanyakan hal itu kepada Nero. Setidaknya lebih sopan daripada bertanya langsung kepada subjek terkait.

"Hm? Dia emang gak pake, kok," jawab Nero sambil mengangkat kedua bahu. "Selama OSPEK dia pake karena itu ada di MoU* panitia."

Sepertinya Len mulai paham. "Jadi sebatas kewajiban semasa OSPEK aja gitu, Kak?"

Nero mengangguk mengiyakan. "Emang sayang banget sih, padahal aku seneng lihat cewek-cewek kalo pake kerudung. Cuci mata, gitu. Seger banget lihatnya."

Begitu aku Akita Nero, ketua rohis jurusan terkait.

Len meringis. "Makasih ya, Kak. Aku permisi dulu kalo gitu. Mau aku samper dulu Kak Rin-nya."

Kini Nero mengerutkan dahi. "Emang mau ada perlu apa sama Rin?"

"Ada, deh." Len menjentikkan jari sok misterius. Pemuda itu memang lagi doyan mengikuti gaya-gaya detektif yang ada di televisi―padahal detektifnya juga abal, soalnya serial humor.

Nero mendengus lalu melantunkan tawa. "Ya udah, asal jangan diajak nikah aja."

"... ya kali, Kak."

Selesai berurusan dengan kata-kata usil dari seorang Akita Nero, Len segera menghampiri Rin. Ia sudah menyiapkan kata-kata yang akan disampaikan kepada gadis itu sejak pertama mengenalnya ketika OSPEK. Akhirnya dapat ia sampaikan juga hari ini.

"Kak Rin!" panggil Len sambil menghampiri gadis tersebut. Dipasangnya tampang manis dengan senyum siap-siap-kupincut-hatimu-kak yang tidak disadari Rin.

"Yaa?" Rin merespon sambil mengangkat kepalanya. Dialihkannya pandangan dari ponsel yang sejak tadi asyik dimainkan. "Oh, Len. Ada apa?"

"Ini beneran Kak Rin, 'kan?" Len kembali bertanya sambil duduk di sebelah gadis itu―modus sedikit.

Ditanya seperti itu, Rin malah tertawa. "Kenapa? Pangling ya, gara-gara saya nggak pake kerudung?"

 _Shoot_.

"Iya, Kak," kekeh Len sambil mengusap tengkuknya malu-malu. "Kakak lebih cantik kalo pake kerudung."

Rin tergelak mendengar perkataan adik tingkatnya. Entah mengapa kata-kata Len ini mudah sekali membuatnya tertawa. "Makasih atas pujiannya."

"Pake lagi dong Kak, kerudungnya," pinta Len dengan wajah setengah memelas.

"Emangnya kenapa?" balas Rin geli.

"Biar cantik," jawab Len dengan wajah polos nan serius. Dia memang merasa Rin jauh lebih cantik saat berkerudung.

"Terus?"

"Biar manis." Lagi, Len menjawab seadanya. Dan lagi, memang itulah yang ia pikirkan soal Rin berkerudung. Gadis itu kelihatan lebih manis saat rambutnya ditutup.

Kembali Rin melantunkan tawa. "Terus?"

"Biar cinta aku sama Kakak."

Rin mengerjap.

Len mengerjap.

"EEEH?!"

.

.

.

 **FIN! XD**

* * *

 **A/N.**

*) MoU = _Memorandum of Understanding_

Haiii! Ketemu lagi sama Rey uhuktapibukandibukansekadarwacanauhuk!~

Ini lagi bukannya lanjutin MC malah bikin OS :") apa daya ku sedang tak sanggup memikirkan adegan lucu berkepanjangan yang bisa menambah daya tarik(?) Bukan Sekadar Wacana―kok aku jadi curhat di sini...

Okey! Jadi cerita ini sebenernya terinspirasi dari dialog nyata yang kusaksikan secara langsung di kampus xD dan secara umum, kisahnya lumayan mirip, lah. MoU OSPEK, cewek yang gak berkerudung jadi berkerudung, adik tingkatnya pangling pas OSPEK udah kelar, tapi gak digombalin sama adik tingkatnya kok, yang jelas xD

Oh iya, maafkan aku ya mbak Eirin, mungkin kamu merasa sebal padaku setelah membaca ini (?)

Ditunggu komentarnya! XD


End file.
